Lost Stars
by rosemarryisqueen
Summary: 2028, saat BTS sudah bubar apa yang terjadi dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook? Apa yang terjadi dengan hubungan mereka yang di tentang semua orang? Apakah mereka berakhir bahagia? #Vkook #Taekook


Seoul, 24 Desember 2028.

Jungkook mengerat kan coat nya seraya ia berjalan menyusuri gemerlap kota. Lampu warna - warni menghiasi toko - toko yang ia lewati. Malam ini adalah malam natal, salah satu malam terindah bagi semua orang. Yah, siapa yang tidak suka natal?

Harus nya malam ini Jungkook juga berbahagia, but he's not.

" Haaaah. " Jungkook menghela nafas, ia menggosok kan kedua tangan nya untuk mencari kehangatan. Jungkook menatap tangan nya yang saling bertautan. Jungkook merindu kan nya. Merindu kan, tangan hangat yang selalu menggenggam erat tangan nya.

Seraya berjalan menuju cafe favorite nya, Jungkook larut dalam pikiran nya, jika mereka masih bersama saat ini pasti mereka sedang bergandengan tangan sambil menertawa kan satu sama lain. Jungkook merindu kan nya.

 _" Kita henti kan saja semua nya, Jungkook. "_ __

 _" Ha? Becanda mu tidak lucu, Tae. " Jungkook tertawa._ __

 _" Tidak, aku serius. "_ __

 _" Aku tidak akan terperangkap! " Jungkook semakin terbahak._ __

 _Taehyung meraih kepala Jungkook, memaksa nya untuk menatap mata nya. " Lihat aku, apa aku masih terlihat sedang bercanda? Kita akhiri hubungan kita. "_ __

 _" Apa?! Aku tidak mau! "_ __

 _" Jungkook, kita harus menerima kenyataan. Hubungan kita tidak memiliki masa depan. "_ _  
_ _" Apa - apaan kau!? "_ __

 _" Dengar kan aku, kita harus melihat realita sekarang! Kau dan aku, hubungan ini tidak akan menghasil kan apa - apa! "_ __

 _Jungkook mulai menangis. " Mana janji mu Tae? Kau bilang kita akan terus bersama! Kau bilang kita akan melewati ini bersama! Kau bilang kita akan berjuang bersama!? Apa yang terjadi? "_ __

 _" Jungkook dengar, aku mencintai mu. Kau tau itu. "_ __

 _" Lalu, kenapa kau menyerah dengan kita? "_ __

 _" Jungkook, aku hanya melihat kenyataan. '_ __

 _" Aku membenci mu! "_ __

 _" Kau memang pantas membenci ku. Kita berpisah disini, Jungkook. "_ __

 _" Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Kata kan apa salah ku! Jangan pernah tinggal kan aku Tae! "_ _  
_  
3 tahun? 5 tahun? Entah sudah berapa lama Jungkok tidak bertemu dengan Taehyung. Ini adalah natal kesekian yang ia lewat kan dengan kenangan itu lagi. Mata Jungkook mulai berkaca - kaca, huh sudah berapa tahun setiap malam natal ia menangis seperti ini?

 _" Oke, kalau itu memang mau mu. Tapi, beri kan aku alasan, Taehyung. "_ __

 _" Aku hanya menyadari kenyata, Jungkook. "_ __

 _" Kalau begitu, tatap mata ku dan kata kan kau menyerah dengan hubungan kita. " Jungkook menarik paksa kepala Taehyung agar mereka bisa bertatapan._ __

 _Mata itu, mata yang biasa nya menatap Jungkook penuh cinta, " Aku tidak bisa mencintai mu lagi. Kau memang sudah seharus nya membenci ku, tapi kau harus tau, kau adalah hal terindah yang pernah terjadi dalam hidup ku. " jawab Taehyung tegas._ __

 _Bohong, Jungkook jelas sangat mengenal Taehyung. Sorot mata nya malam itu memancar kan kesakitan, entah apa alasan nya tapi Jungkook yakin Taehyung meninggal kan nya bukan karena ia tidak mencintai nya lagi._ __

 _" Then, give me one last kiss. "_ __

 _Taehyung meraih wajah Jungkook, perlahan ia mempertemu kan bibir mereka. Mencium nya dengan seluruh perasaan nya, dengan sepenuh hati nya. Jungkook dapat merasa kan ketidak relaan Taehyung dalam ciuman mereka, kesedihan Taehyung dengan seluruh hati nya._ __

 _" Selamat tinggal Jungkook. "_ __

 _Malam itu adalah untuk terakhir kali nya Jungkook bertemu dengan Taehyung. Seminggu setelah kejadian itu Korea Selatan di heboh kan dengan headline news, " Taehyung eks BTS Akan Menikah! "_ __

 _Sejak kapan Taehyung akan menikah? Siapa calon istri nya? Kenapa Jungkook tidak tahu apa pun?_ _Perasaan Jungkook campur aduk. Ia dengan segenap hati nya mengetahui Taehyung sangat mencintai nya, ia bisa merasa kan nya. Tapi melihat kenyataan sekarang, apa kah Jungkook masih mempercayai kata hati nya?_ __

 _" Kook, kau oke? " suara Namjoong terdengar khawathir dari ponsel Jungkook._ __

 _" A-ah, y-ya, kurasa. " suara Jungkook bergetar._ __

 _" Kook- "_ __

 _" Hyung, aku akan menelfon mu nanti. " Jungkook langsung memati kan telfon nya._ __

 _Kata kan ini mimpi, mimpi buruk dan sebentar lagi Jungkook akan bangun dengan Taehyung disisi nya._ __

Seorang pelayan mengantar kan susu coklat ke meja Jungkook, " Maaf, saya tidak memesan ini. " tolak Jungkook.

" Maaf tuan, tadi ada seorang pemuda yang meminta saya mengantar kan ini kepada anda. " kata pelayan itu.

" Oke, terimakasih. " Jungkook mengangguk bingung. Kepala nya menengok ke kiri dan kanan mencari tahu siapa orang misterius yang memberi kan minuman kesukaan nya.

Hari demi hari berlalu, bulan demi bulan, hingga tahun demi tahun. Sampai sekarang Jungkook masih berharap semua nya hanya mimpi buruk. Sayang nya itu adalah kenyataan.

 _3 hari kemudian sebuah undangan atas nama Kim Taehyung sampai di apartemen Jungkook._ __

 _Jungkook menutup telinga dan mata nya dari berita tentang Taehyung. Saat hari pernikahan Taehyung, Jungkook tidak keluar dari apartemen nya walaupun Yonggi dan Seokjin sudah menggedor pintu apartemen nya selama satu jam._ _  
_

 _Saat Jungkook membuka pintu apartemen nya, wajah kacau hyung - hyung nya yang ia lihat. Seokjin menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukan nya._

 _" Aku oke, jangan membuat Taehyung menunggu kita hyung. " Jungkook tersenyum._

 _" Kau tidak usah memaksa kan diri, aku bisa tinggal jika tidak mau ikut. " kata Jimin._

 _" Tidak, ayo kita pergi bersama. "_

Jungkook masih mengingat hari itu, bagaimana Taehyung berdiri di depan altar menunggu calon istri nya. Ji Won. Harus nya Jungkook yang berada di altar bersama Taehyung, harus nya Jungkook yang mengata kan " ya, aku bersedia "

 _Hoseok dan Jin meremas kedua tangan Jungkook saat Taehyung mencium Ji Won. " Kita harus memberi selamat kepada nya. " ajak Jungkook._

 _" Terimakasih. " Taehyung memeluk mantan member nya satu persatu, saat giliran Jungkook mereka bertatapan. Tanpa saling bicara, semua orang bisa melihat betapa sakit nya hati nya mereka berdua._

 _" Hidup lah dengan baik tanpa ku. " bisik Taehyung._

 _Dan detik itu juga tangis Jungkook pecah. Semudah itu kah segala nya bagi Taehyung melepas kan nya? Bagaimana dengan mereka? Bagaimana dengan semua masa depan yang mereka rancang? Semua rencana yang berakhir dengan bencana._

 _" Bagaimana aku bisa hidup dengan baik tanpa mu sedang kan kau adalah hidup ku? " balas Jungkook lemah._

 _Mereka terus saling menatap, menyelami jiwa satu sama lain. " Oppa, eomma datang. " Ji Won memutus kan kontak mereka._

 _" Ah, selamat eommonim. " Jungkook membungkuk._

 _" Kalau begitu, kita harus pulang sekarang. Selamat menjalani hidup baru, Taehyung. Ayo hyungdeul. " Jungkook tersenyum._

 _Dan hari itu, adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _3 bulan berlalu, Jungkook masih bisa menangani sakit hati nya, hingga berita itu muncul dimana - mana._

 _" Taehyung eks BTS dan Ji Won Bahagia Menyambut Buah Hati Mereka! "_

 _Jungkook tau ini sudah di luar batas kemampuan nya, ia mengurung diri di apartemen nya, mematikan ponsel nya, menghirau kan gedoran pintu apartemen nya. Tidak membiar kan siapa pun mengunjungi nya, tidak mau makan, yang di lakukan nya hanya menangis._

 _Keadaan Jungkook semakin menghawatir kan, hingga akhir nya Yonggi tidak tahan._

 _Hyungdeul nya mendobrak apartemen Jungkook._ _Yonggi yang paling marah saat itu. Tidak pernah Jungkook, lihat Yonggi semurka itu._ __

 _" Kook, jangan membohongi diri mu sendiri! "_ __

 _" Aku tidak- "_ __

 _" Jangan menutup diri mu dari kenyataan! Taehyung brengsek! Dia meninggal kan mu! Kau hanya membohongi diri mu sendiri selama ini! Kau masih terlalu mencintai nya sehingga kau takut menerima kenyataan!"_ __

 _" Cukup hyung! Kau tidak mengerti! "_ __

 _" Jungkook kau berhak bahagia. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Lupakan dia, dan jalani hidup mu. "_ __

 _" Aku... aku- " akhir nya tangis Jungkook tumpah ia sudah terlaku lelah memendam segala nya, benar apa kata Yonggi. Ia masih terlalu berharap dengan masa lalu mereka dan takut melihat kenyataan di depan mata nya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jungkook tau dia bodoh, tapi sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah menyesali hubungan nya dengan Taehyung. Ia, akui Taehyung adalah salah satu bagian terbesar hidup nya. Walaupun mereka tidak berakhir bahagia. __

_Jungkook tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Ia merasa asing disini, selain ia adalah member yang terakhir masuk, ia juga yang termuda. Jungkook merindu kan rumah nya._ __

 _Jungkook melonjak kaget saat sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipi nya " Susu coklat untuk adik kecil. "_ __

 _" Huh? " Taehyung berdiri di samping nya, tersenyum menyebal kan._ __

 _" Ya! Kau seumuran dengan ku! " bentak Jungkook kesal._ __

 _Taehyung tertawa renyah. " Kau lebih oke saat marah seperti ini, ketimbang kau diam seharian. "_ __

 _" A-aku tidak, "_ __

 _" Kita berteman ya? Panggil aku hyung! "_ __

 _" Tidak akan pernah! "_ __

 _Hari_ _i_ _tu awal pertemanan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Mereka_ _menjadi_ _sangat dekat, perlahan - lahan Jungkook juga mulai akrab dengan member - member yang lain dan sejak hari itu Taehyung selalu membuat kan Jungkook susu coklat saat Jungkook sedang ada masalah._ __

 _._ __

 _._ _  
_

Oh sial! Jungkook berlari keluar cafe, Taehyung.

" Taehyung! " Teriak Jungkook kalap.

Jungkook berlari sepanjang jalan berusaha menemukan Taehyung nya. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan Taehyung, perpisahan mereka terlalu mendadak dan mengaget kan.

Jungkook terus berlari menyusuri kota, menembus udara malam yang dingin. Nafas Jungkook terengah, mata nya sudah berkaca - kaca lagi. Ia sangat yakin, Taehyung ada disini.

" Hiks, Taehyung. " isak Jungkook pelan. Jungkook putus asa.

Jungkook sangat merindu kan Taehyung.

" Kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini terus. " suara yang sangat Jungkook rindu kan berbisik di telinga kiri nya.

Kata kan ini mimpi dan Jungkook tidak akan bangun dari tidur nya.

" Taehyung! " Jungkoo menerjang Taehyung. Jungkook menangis meraung - raung di dada Taehyung. Masa bodoh dia suami orang, masa bodoh jika mungkin Taehyung sudah memiliki anak dengan istri nya saat ini. Biar kan Jungkook merasa kan serpihan hati nya yang hilang selama bertahun - tahun.

" Kita akan beku jika kau tidak mau melepas kan ku, Jungkook. "

" Kau akan pergi. "

" Tidak, sayang. " Taehyung mengelus punggung Jungkook sayang.

Setelah 15 menit akhir nya Jungkook melepas kan Taehyung. " Kook, ayo kita menikah. "

Mata Jungkook membulat, mendadak ia merasa sangat marah. Emosi nya yang sudah ia pendam selama bertahun - tahun mendidih. Apa - apaan Taehyung, setelah meninggal kan Jungkook lalu menikah sekarang ia akan menjadi kan Jungkook istri simpanan?!

' BUGH '

Jungkook menonjok Taehyung.

" Ouch itu sakit, Kookie. " Taehyung memegangi bibir nya yang berdarah.

" Kau gila! " triak Jungkook penuh amarah.

" Sebenar nya hal itu yang aku harap kan dari mu setelah kita berpisah bukan nya pelukan dan tangis mu. " Taehyung nyengir.

.

" Setelah berpisah dengan mu, aku seperti orang gila. Aku tidak berhenti menghancur kan rumah, aku tidak mau makan hingga masuk rumah sakit. Kau tau ayah ibu ku dari dulu homopobic, 1 bulan sebelum aku memutus kan mu ia mengetahui hubungan kita. Aku di hajar saat itu, untung nya saat itu BTS sudah bubar jadi media tidak bisa mencium hal - hal seperti ini lagi. Mereka menjodoh kan ku dengan anak teman ayah ku, Ji Won. Jelas aku menolak. Saat makan malam kluarga, aku menolak di depan seluruh kluarga besar ku. Aku tidak bisa menikahi Ji Won, kita tidak akan bahagia. Ji Won gadis yang baik, ia mengerti aku. Tapi, sayang nya tidak dengan orang tua ku. Ibu ku mengancam bunuh diri. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa, Jungkook. "

Jungkook memeluk Taehyung sedih.

Taehyung balas memeluk Jungkook erat, mencium puncak kepala nya. " Tak apa Jungkook, semua sudah berlalu. "

" Bagaimana dengan anak kalian? " suara Jungkook tercekat saat mengingat hal itu.

" Setelah menikah Ji Won dan aku masih di awasi, kita tidak bisa langsung bercerai. Orangtua kami memantau kami, sebenar nya Ji Won menjalin hubungan dengan oppa tiri nya karena itu lah ayah ibu Ji Won menjodoh kan anak nya dengan ku. Aku dan Ji Won tau, kita tidak akan bisa bahagia. Hati kita telah di miliki oleh orang lain. Akhir nya kita melaku kan hal nekat. Ji Won hamil itu sebenar nya anak oppa nya, bukan anak ku. Saat anak Ji Won lahir, kami melaku kan test DNA. Semua nya terungkap saat itu. Kami mengakui semua nya. Orangtua kami tentu saja murka. Tapi aku can Ji Won tidak mau lagi menjadi pion, kita sudah sepakat kita berhak bahagia dengan pasangan masing - masing. Jiwon kabur ke Belanda bersama oppa nya dan aku kabur ke Amerika. Aku menemui Namjoon hyung, sata itu ia hampir membunuh ku kalau saja Jin hyung tidak ada disana. "

Taehyung berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjut kan cerita nya, membenahi posisi duduk kami. " Setelah mendengar seluruh cerita ku, Namjoon hyung membantu ku. Tidak ada yang tahu selama ini kecuali Namjoon hyung dan Jin hyung, aku gang meminta mereka untuk tidak memberi tahu siapa pun. Aku kabur ke Amerika dan tinggal di rumah Namjoong hyung. Aku kembali ke Korea tahun lalu saat mendengar ibu ku sakit, kau harus lihat saat Yonggi menghajar ku. " Taehyung tertawa.

Jungkook masih diam mendengar kan penjelasan Taehyung. " Aku menemui ibu ku, ia menangis dan berkata tidak apa - apa kalau aku gay. Tidak apa - apa kalau aku bersama mu, yang penting aku bahagia. Butuh waktu untuk memantap kan hati ku untuk menemui mu. "

Air mata Jungkook mengalir, perasaan nya campur aduk sekarang. Cinta nya kepada Taehyung jelas masih sama seperti saat mereka masih bersama dulu. Tapi, mendengar penjelasan Taehyung membuat Jungkook semakin yakin Taehyung memang di cipta kan untuk diri nya di dunia ini.

" Aku mencintai mu, Taehyung. " Jungkook megecup bibir Taehyung.

" Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dengan perasaan ini setelah aku pergi seperti itu, sayang? " mata Taehyung berkaca - kaca.

Jungkook menghapus air mata Taehyung dengan ibu jari nya, " Aku mencoba melupa kan mu, walau pun aku tau aku tidak pernah bisa. Aku terlalu mencintai mu dan percaya pada mu. "

Taehyung meraih bibir Jungkook. Mencium nya dengan segenap perasaan yang bisa ia berikan. Jungkook merasa kan nya, kerinduan mereka. Cinta mereka yang akhir nya bisa bersatu.

" Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena telah mengirim kan salah satu malaikat nya kepada ku. "

" Cukup dengan bersama ku, selama sisa hidup ku. " 


End file.
